


Falling For You

by uwuamzz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, M/M, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Pre-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuamzz/pseuds/uwuamzz
Summary: John now lives with Mary and the wedding is tomorrow night. Sherlock is left alone with his thoughts in 221b and has started to fall into his old habits due to his blogger's absence.
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers!  
> Ive never posted on AO3 before so I hope you all enjoy :)  
> I'll be working on this fic and trying to update it every two weeks. I'm not too sure if it will be that long but we will see.
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy and if you could leave kudos and comment I'd love to hear what you think ♡

It was a cold spring evening in the streets of London. The first nippy day of the week. Sherlock had just walked into the roasting flat, slowly but surely regaining his warmth, Mrs. Hudson in her kitchen cleaning. He goes to shout goodnight to her but then stops when he remembers she's likes to listen to her music when she's cleaning. As Sherlock walks up the stairs, he evaluates the case he had just solved. 

Its not how it used to be he mutters to himself. Without John there, he doesn't see the point in leaving the flat but he knows that staying in this place for too long will drive him mad.  
The case had been tiresome. Running around London all day long, he kept on losing his train of thought because something had been eating at him all day. It was the eve of John and Mary's wedding. 

Sure, Sherlock did like Mary, compared to all of the other failed attempts that John had at love she was undoubtedly the most suited for him. Despite that, he felt as if something was off about her. If John had just been able to deduce what Sherlock had felt about him then maybe all of this would be different. Maybe it could have been John and Sherlock getting married.  
No, those are thoughts we lock away. They would be seen as a bit not good Sherlock thinks to himself, trying to hide the fact that the wedding tomorrow would definitely break him. 

By the time he had been thinking about all of this, he had hung up his coat and put down his scarf on John's chair, he looked at it for a while, daydreaming about all of the cases they used to solve together. As he approached his bedroom, a little thought popped into his head.  
Do I have any left? I remember I had some when I was away...oh god I hope I do.  
He starts to search his bedroom for a box. A box, with needles in. 

Sherlock begins to get impatient and ends up making his room a complete mess but in the process he does find the box.  
He does his rituals and injects himself with a decent amount of heroine. However, he didn't realise that the amount he had ended up injecting was more than his usual dosage. He had done this to try to erase all the feelings that he had. Everything was too much. John should be with me, not her. If I hadn't of jumped off that stupid roof, maybe something could of happened. Two whole years, I was gone. I didnt realise how much I effected him. I also didn't realise how much he had moved on. 

Sherlock fell into the crimson sheets of his bed. It was freezing cold but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at this point. John was the only thing that had been keeping him from using and from other things too. He started to give up on himself, started to let himself go. As he goes to open his eyes to look around at his room for maybe the last time, he notices his suit. 

Shit. 

In a state of panic, Sherlock picks up his phone and calls John. It had just hit him that he needed to be there for John on his big day. According to him, the best day of his life. Even if that meant putting his true feelings toward that small, adorable face past him.  
John picks up the phone.

"Sherlock, it's one in the morning for gods sake, what's up?"  
John was obviously annoyed at him. Was this the right thing to do?

"J-John, I need to tell you something, ur-urgently, If you don't mind"  
It hurt to talk but he needed to push through. His hands were shaking like crazy.

"Sherlock, What is wrong?"

"I think I've d-done something a bit stupid"

"Sherlock, what is it?"

"H-heroine."

There was a pause, Sherlock could hear John's reaction. His shock and disappointment.  
"For christ sakes Sherlock, you promised me you'd stop!"

"I know I should've done it, I haven't for a while before this. Since the two years. It was hell not being able to speak to you John, not being able to hear your voic-"

... Silence.

"S-sherlock?....SHERLOCK!"

... No answer.

"Sherlock, if you can hear me, please for the love of God say something"

...

"Okay that's it, I'm coming over"

\---------------‐----------------------------------------------------

"SHERLOCK!!" 

John was running up the stairs after using his spare key to get into 221b. He assumed the worse when there was no response over the phone from Sherlock. As he approached the bedroom, he assumed that Sherlock would be lying on the floor, unconscious. But to his surprise, he was just...sat there.

Sherlock was sat up against the bed, staring at John. He started to smile but John's face turned sour.

"What in gods name Sherlock are you playing at?! I thought you were dying!"  
A tear rolled down John's face

"I-I'm sorry John, truly. I-I couldn't take it anymore, hearing your voice I-"

John was on the floor now too. He was looking into Sherlock's eyes as if they could tell him everything that was going on in mind. He could see that he felt guilty and ashamed. 

"Sherlock, what is going on with you? You promised me you wouldn't start using again, I trusted you." John said softly as he looked away from the display that was unfolding in front of him.

"You're getting married tomorrow, why are you here, you should be at home in your bed smiling at the ceiling as you think about how the big day because you can't sleep, the most important day of your life, is going to plan out-"

John looked back at Sherlock in shock.

"You're my best man...no, more importantly, you're my best friend." 

Sherlock started to tear up, a smile crept it's way onto his face.

"I know that, th-that isn't what I want."

"Isn't what you want?" He looked like he was about to be sick. Sherlock didn't want to be his best friend? 

"I-I didnt expect for you t-to have moved on so quickly, is what I mean. When I came back, I didnt expect to see you with her." 

"Moved on? Moved on from what?" 

"Us, John." 

John sat there, there was an us? I thought he didnt feel any emotions like that towards others, there couldn't have been an us, right? 

"When I had to go underground to defeat Moriarty's criminal web, I had a lot of time to think. It made me think about all the times I-I wanted to-" He stopped. He stopped because he could see the look on John's face. 

John eyes were glossing over as he was so deep in thought. He had decuced why Sherlock had tried to overdose. He was in love with him. All of the times he pushed his feelings for Sherlock, and men in general, down because he knew that they would never accept them, all the times he couldn't hold Sherlock when he was feeling sad and kiss his forehead and tell him everything was going to be okay, all the times he wanted to kiss that man so bad it drove him insane. He couldn't believe that Sherlock had possibly felt the same way about him too. Then he realised something, Mary. John loved Mary, with all of his heart. When he met Mary, he was in one of the lowest places he had ever been and she helped him. She helped him not only grieve Sherlock, but to get over his feelings for him. Despite this, John felt all those feelings rushing back again and seeing Sherlock in this state broke his heart. 

"Sherlock...I never knew that you felt that way about me, I mean I never knew you felt that sort of connection with anyone."

Sherlock looked astonished.

"But I-I never said anything." 

"I made a deduction" John said with a small smile he could see Sherlock's eyes light up.

"Oh, my dear Watson, look how far we've gotten" 

"I spent over 2 years trying to get over you Sherlock Holmes, but you're not an easy man to forget about you know?" 

"G-get over me?" 

"Oh, dont pretend to be stupid! You're the smartest man I know so you should've been able to see that I love you-"

Shit. Did I really just say that?

"John, I never knew that you loved me, I didn't even know we were best friends-"

"Wait, did you say, love?"


End file.
